


Shift

by Anonymous



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, White London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of Holland's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

It's crumbling, but it's still Holland's London. Which is why he's aghast when his people start to track their Antari with starved eyes, somehow more prey than predator, even while hunting. Once, though barely provoked, Holland split open one of their throats - out of both anger and curiosity - and watched, fascinated, as they fought over the victim's blood, bones, skin, flesh. His world has devolved into something it shouldn't have. Even Kell, perpetually ignorant, notices its worsening state whenever he visits.

Then the Danes are crowned, and Holland can only spare thought for himself. And most days, not even that.


End file.
